


Hold me, one hour more.

by QueenyClairey



Series: Tentacletober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alexander lives on land, Day 2, Hope, Lovers, M/M, Magnus lives in the water, Tentacles, Tentacletober, Under the Sea, spell, tetacular embrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend their time together in the sea wrapped in each other's embrace.Day 2: Tentacletober - Under the sea





	Hold me, one hour more.

They were swirling together, water churning around them in a white blanket, tentacles wrapped against each other in a cozy embrace. They spent their hour playing and gliding through the water, racing each other then stopping to hold each other close, to kiss and sometimes make love. 

Magnus’ tentacles were longer, so his body was floating nearer to the surface, occasionally his head would breach the water to check their position. 

As their hour came to its end, he could see they were drifting towards shore and his heart dropped. Soon it would be time to say goodbye, so he coiled his tentacles tightly around Alexander’s, pulling himself closer to his love. 

When they were finally face to face, hazel met gold and then they surged forward, lips meeting frantically. Their tentacles held on for dear life, entwined, their suckers keeping them close as they kissed. 

It was always the same. Alexander would slip away from the castle, make his way to the cove, slip into his tentacled form and slide into the sea, voice calling out to Magnus. 

No matter where he was, Magnus would hear his lover’s song and speed to their secret meeting place, capturing him in a tight embrace as they finally let go. 

One hour each week was all they had, then Alexander had to leave, go back to his life as a Prince of the Land. The curse was limited to a short amount of time - the witch who had cast it had failed to consider Alexander’s inner strength. So her plan to banish him to the ocean forever had failed, and instead, the Queen turned a blind eye to his weekly dips in the sea. 

For Magnus and Alexander, however, the single hour they could spend locked together was the one they lived for. They both wished fervently that the witch had been successful and Alexander could take a permanent place alongside Magnus - Under the Sea. 

But alas, one hour each week. 

So they made every second count.

When Alec’s tentacles began to retract, Magnus scooped him close with his own, and slipped his head above the surface as he swam him towards the cove, their secret beach.

“Until next week, my love,” Alexander whispered every time, and kissed him soundly goodbye. 

“Always,” Magnus replied, leaning in for a last hug, snugly curving his limbs around his love. 

His tentacles felt the pain as he pulled away, seeking out Alexander’s non-existent ones as his legs reformed and he stood once more on soft sand. Magnus sadly waved his limbs one last time, and then sunk below the water and back to his home amongst the fish. 

On the land, Alexander headed back to the castle and his sister, who, in his absence had continued the search for the wicked witch. Not, as he had told his mother, to reverse the spell, rather to deepen it so he could be with his love for always.

“Next time, my love, perhaps I can stay...”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo fluff!
> 
> I wonder if they will meet again...
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


End file.
